Operación: ADOLESCENTES
by Blue Kawaii
Summary: Cargando Misión para los Chicos del Barrio. Operación: A.D.O.L.E.S.C.E.N.T.E.S.
1. INTRODUCCION

**KND: Los Chicos del Barrio.**

**(Creados por Mr. Warburton).**

**Cargando Misión para los Chicos del Barrio.**

**Operación: A.D.O.S.L.E.S.C.E.N.T.E.S.**

**A mistad**

**D istanciada**

**O cacionando**

**L esiones**

**E strictamente**

**S encibles **

**C on **

**E ncuentros **

**N eutrales**

**T eniendo**

**E xtrobertida**

**S impatia**

Es bien sabido que cumplir trece años es el día mas doloroso de cualquier niño o niña. En especial si eres un miembro de los Chicos del Barrio, una organización formada por niños para combatir las fuerzas malignas de los despiadados adultos.

Al llegar a esta edad, el miembro, es enviado a la Base Lunar de dicha organización; con el único objetivo de borrar su memoria y así no recordar nada sobre su estancia en los Chicos del Barrio.

Pero no todo esta perdido para los integrantes bien calificados y que no desean renunciar a sus deberes. Pues esta la posibilidad de que sean escogidos como Adolescentes Espía de los Chicos del Barrio, es decir, ya después de cumplir los trece pueden seguir formando parte de la organización con función de espías y también conservar su número de identificación. Y así obtener información valiosa sobre adolescentes y adultos enemigos.

Entonces, ¿qué paso cuando el Sector V´ tuvo su cumpleaños número 13?

Así es. Fueron a formar parte de los Adolescentes Espía de los Chicos del Barrio. Y si, seguían en la misma casa del árbol, claro, cuando podían; no debían levantar sospechas. E igualmente asistían a la misma secundaria. Pero lo mas importante fue que siempre tendrían sus recuerdos y siempre serian amigos...

------------------------------

- ¡Abby! - llamó la señora Lincoln desde la planta baja - Ya levántate, que llegaras tarde a la escuela.

Abigail, o numbuh 5, como le gustaba ser llamada, abrió lentamente los ojos. ¿Comó eran capaces de obligarla a levantarse si había dormido a las tres de la mañana viendo su película favorita? Era de detectives y espías. Después de todo, de algún lado tenía que sacar ideas para las misiones, ¿no? Pero bueno, lo mejor sería no reclamar.

- Ya voy - gritó Abby desde su cama - No se por que tanto escándalo por ir a la escuela - se murmuraba - ni si quiera voy a ser matemática o física nuclear.

Arrastrando los pies fue directo a su baño. Quince minutos después salio ya vestida con una falda y blusa azul con rallas blancas. Se dispuso a bajar, no sin antes ponerse su gorra roja, para comer algo antes de irse a la secundaria.

En la cocina, donde su madre terminaba de preparar el desayuno entro Cree. La hermana mayor le dirigió una enorme sonrisa a su hermanita, pensando que ella estaba de su lado como cualquier adolescente normal.

------------------------------

- ¡Ya lo verás, falso imitador del Chapulín Colorado! - decía Wally Beatles entre sueños - Te pateare el trasero tan fuerte que... ¡No, espera! No te atrevas a tocar a mi Kuki... - gruñó el güero, mientras se despertaba abruptamente.

- Con que Kuki, ¿eh?

- ¡Ah! - gritó tan alto que de seguro terminaría por despertar a su hermano menor, Joey, ahora miembro de los Chicos del Barrio - Ma-ma-má... ¿qué se supone que haces? - preguntó algo molesto.

- Lo que todas las mamás hacen, Wallabee: Despertar a sus hijos cada mañana - dijo poniendo una sonrisa malévola, cosa que numbuh 4 notó perfectamente - ¿Qué fue eso de... "mi Kuki"?

Rápidamente el chico güero tomo un color parecido al tomate, apartando su vista para otro lado.

- Yo... - balbuceó, tenía que dar una buena excusa, sino tendría a toda su familia mareándolo con tanta pregunta referente a cierta chica japonesa - si, si dije "mi Kuki" - dijo algo no muy convencido, haciendo que su madre sonriera de oreja a oreja - pero yo hablaba sobre la palabra _cookie_, galleta en ingles... - explicó fingiendo molestia ante la confusión de la señora Beatles - Yo no hablaba sobre Kuki Sanban...

- Pues da la casualidad de que yo nunca pensé que te referías a Kuki Sanban - dijo la mamá del güero - Tu mismo fuiste quien lo dijo... - En ese momento salió de la habitación de su hijo, tocando el dibujo de Kuki que él tenía pegado sobre la pared.

Wally quedó pasmado, con un color rojo tan intenso nunca antes visto en su cara. Se tumbo otra vez en su cama, ahogando un grito desesperado sobre su almohada.

------------------------------

-¿Mmm?

- ¿Qué pasa, Kuki?

- No, nada, Mushi. Solo que... pensé haber escuchado un grito - dijo la mayor de las hermanas - Pero bueno, de seguro no fue nada.

Esbozó una gran sonrisa y siguió peinando a su hermanita. Que al igual que Joey, también formaba parte de los Chicos del Bario.

- Hoy debo estar muy bonita - decía Mushi - porque hoy son las audiciones del coro de la primaria y quiero ser la mejor.

- Ya me lo has repetido muchas veces desde hace dos meses - dijo Kuki con un tonó de enfado, terminado de peinarla.

Se sentó sobre su cama abrazando su primer Simio Arco iris. Y volteo a ver a su hermana menor que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Es que tu no entiendes - le dijo con una voz chillona - esto del coro es muy importante para mi.

- ¡Niños! - refunfuñó numbuh 3.

- ¡Adolescentes!

Las dos hermanas sonrieron alegremente, para después dirigirse a la cocina de su casa. Muchas bromas de este tipo, abundaban normalmente en la casa de los Sanban, después de todo, lo mejor es disimular lo mas posible.

------------------------------

- El que es lindo es lindo.

Tommy Guilligan entro al baño donde su hermano Hoagie posaba para el espejo.

- ¿Hablas sobre mi? - rió el menor - No tenias que decírmelo, se que soy lindo...

- Tommy, ya te he dicho que no me espíes mientras admiro mi hermosura - dijo numbuh 2, sonriéndole a su reflejo.

- Si, lo que sea. Algún día vendrás pidiendo mi ayuda y yo no estaré dispuesto a dártela... ¿y por qué? porque me tomare muy en serio eso dejarte solo para que admires tu hermosura... - azotó la puerta cuando salió algo enfadado.

- Ni que yo necesitara de su ayuda - se decía Hoagie divertido. Pero que sorpresa se llevó cuando recordó que ese día tocaba clase de pintura. Y sus pinturas, las había utilizado en una de sus misiones pasadas con los chicos - ... Oh, numbuh T, ¿serías tan a mable de prestarme tus pinturas? - preguntó a su hermano con un tono un tanto angelical, asomándose por la puerta.

Una caja donde guardaban pinturas salio disparada asía la puerta del baño. Pero esta ya se había serrado.

Esa tarde, de seguro la señora Guilligan haría que cierto par limpiar la puerta del baño y las paredes de los alrededores.

------------------------------

- ¡Oh, Nigue! Ya no aguanto las ganas de verte... - suspiró Lizzie desde el teléfono del cabecilla del Sector V - Los días parecen años sin ti...

- ¿Días? - exclamó Niguel Uno algo exaltado - ¡o sea, hello, Lizzie! Nos vamos a ver dentro de unos minutos en la escuela.

- Ay, Nigue... se nota que ya tienes ganas de verme. Y si yo también te quiero - dijo la chica, con un aire demasiado meloso para numbuh 1.

-A ver mi chava, estoy en calzones y...

- Que cosas dices, vas a hacer que me sonroje - río Lizzie con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Ejem... quería decir - dijo algo molesto - que estoy en calzones y como vivo de mi público, quisiera poderme vestir decentemente. ¡Antes de tener que llegar tarde a clases! - le dijo a su novia, cosa que Lizzie tomo como un verdadero cumplido.

- Si lo se Nigue.

- ¡Uy! Que bueno que lo comprendas, así que voy a col...

- Se que te quieres arreglar especialmente para mi... ¡que romántico! Te dejo. - y colgó bruscamente el teléfono, tan feliz y tan sorda como siempre.

- No pero yo... mi publico... Lizzie... ¿Lizzie? - era inútil, ahora en lugar de la chillona voz de su novia se escuchaba un "Biip biip biip".

El calvo terminó de vestirse. Abrió la puerta lentamente y antes de salir, volteó a ver la foto de Lizzie pegado sobre su cama. Sonrió tiernamente, cosa que cuando lo hacia, lo hacia en secreto.

- En fin - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si - ¡mujeres! son mas complicadas que Jaime Mausan...

------------------------------

- Adiós mamá, adiós papá, adiós Cree - gritó Abby antes de salir e su casa - regreso tarde.

- Adiós - gritaron los tres.

- Ten cuidado - le señaló su madre, con un tono francés.

------------------------------

- ¿No te despides, Wally? - preguntó la señora Beatles.

- Adiós querida, familia, adorada - contestó el joven güero, algo sonrojado al acordarse se aquella escena en la mañana.

Y abrió la puerta de su casa.

------------------------------

- ¡Sayounara! - gritó alegremente numbuh 3 - Suerte con lo del coro, Mushi... mas te vale entrar.

- Arigatou, Kuki - dijo la aludida felizmente.

Kuki Sanban cogió la mochila de los Simios Arco iris antes de salir.

------------------------------

- ¡Ahg! Tommy... me las pagaras ya que regrese - le dijo Hoagie a su hermano que aun desayunaba.

- No es mi culpa que nos haya castigado mamá - dijo numbuh T ofendido.

Diciendo algo como "Mocoso", el joven Guilligan se acomodo sus gafas de aviador antes de dirigirse a la escuela.

------------------------------

- ¡Riingg! - sonó el teléfono en la casa de Nigel Uno.

- ¡Niguel! - dijo el señor Uno - Lizzie te busca.

- Dile que nos vemos en la escuela, ¡gracias! - y el calvito, se fue corriendo.

------------------------------

Cinco adolescentes salieron de sus casas al mismo tiempo. Parados en su pórtico inspeccionaban los rostros de los otros, que se encontraban en las casas vecinas.

Todos sonrieron, a su manera. Se juntaron en medio de la calle y se dirigieron a la parada de autobús escolar, que los llevaría a la secundaria, después de todo ya tenían quince años.

- Cinco

- Cuatro

- Tres

- Dos

-Uno, ¡Chicos del Barrio a la parada de autobús!

Todos rieron.

------------------------------

**Bien… esto fue solamente la Introducción a esta nueva Operación de los Chicos del Barrio. Así que los capítulos serán mas largos. **

**Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es ¡bienvenido! **

**Hasta el Capitulo 1….**

**Blue Kawaii.**


	2. CLASE

**Operación: A.D.O.L.E.S.C.E.N.T.E.S.**

**Capitulo 1: C.L.A.S.E.**

**C onductas**

**L ocas**

**A sociadas**

**S on**

**E xistenciales**

Como siempre, Nigel Uno llevaba orgullosamente sus gafas de sol. Vestía shorts color beiges y una camisa roja con el número 1 en el centro. Y en cima portaba una chaqueta de piel negra. Y desde que tenía diez años, por culpa de los de la Otra Cuada, se rapaba. Cosa que a Lizzie, su novia empalagosa, le encantaba. Y aunque varias chicas estaban enamoradas de él, Lizzie se encargaba de que nadie tocara a su Nige.

Hoagie, era galán. ¡Oh, si! Si tan solo lo vieran. Ese niñito regordete había cambiado mucho después de su decimotercer cumpleaños. Sus pantalones color café tipo militar, su playera azul con un aguilita en la parte superior, sus gafas de aviador y su gorra que tapaba su cabello despeinado, como si acabara de pilotear un avión, lo hacían ver un chico interesante. Además que era el mas alto de sus amigos.

La alegre e infantil numbuh 3 no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo la misma niñita feliz de antes solo que con mas edad. Su cabello suelto, ahora lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Su gran suéter verde se convirtió en una blusa de ese color y unos pantalones pesqueros de Jean. Y se sentía orgullosa de llevar a todos lados su mochila de los Simios Arco iris, después de todo no podía seguir siendo Kuki sin esos Simios.

Beatles, Wally Beatles. Un chico rudo, toda la secundaria lo sabía. Era guapetón, pero no lo hacía notar como su amigo numbuh 2. Su corte de Hongo lo conservaba, usaba jeans bastantes amplios y una playera negra siempre oculta por una sudadera naranja. Y aunque no hacía frío, se ponía la capucha de esta para tapar su cabello y parte de su rostro. Convertirse en el líder del equipo de Football de la escuela ayudo a crecer, aunque siempre sería el chaparrito del grupo.

Misteriosa y tenaz era Abigail Lincoln. Como ya antes dicho, con una blusa y falda azul con rayas blancas. Su inseparable gorra roja la acompañaba en todo momento desde sus ocho años cuando Cree, su hermana mayor, se la regalo. Pero ahora su trenza desapareció para llevar el cabello rizado suelto. Y al no poder entrar al equipo de Football, ya que era solo para hombres, se convirtió en la capitana de las porristas.

------------------------------

- ¡Agh! ¿Por que tiene que existir la maldita escuela? - reprochaba Wally debajo de su capucha.

- Ay, mi chavo, pues es creación de los adultos - decía Nigel con un aire misterioso - una organización de ellos.

- Clámate un poco 1 - le dijo Abby - disimula un poco.

- Lo único bueno de la escuela es el receso - dijo Hoagie sentándose en la banca que estaba en la parada de autobús - el único momento para conocer chicas. Numbuh 5 le pateo un pie algo molesta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice? - dijo confundido.

- Nos... - suspiró - nos estamos convirtiendo poco a poco en ellos. - dijo Abby con tristeza.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Hasta que la japonesa rompió esa incomodidad.

- Bueno, pues es algo natural... estamos creciendo y... - dijo sin saber que decir exactamente, observando por la calle para ver si ya se acercaba el autobús - Bueno a mi me gusta la clase de pintura - dijo con esa felicidad natural, mientras abrazaba su mochila de los Simios Arcoiris.

- Claro - dijo numbuh 4 - te la pasas dibujando a esos estúpidos simios - le dijo mirándola de reojo.

- No son estúpidos, Wallabee - dijo molesta - son muuuy tiernos y adorables - sus ojos brillaron.

- Madura - dijo retándola - como tu dijiste... ya estamos creciendo - decía mientras se ponía enfrente de ella.

- A ver mis chavos, contrólense - dijo Nigel con tono autoritario - Tener un poco de niñerías ya siendo adolescentes es lo que nos hace seguir perteneciendo a los Chicos del Barrio.

- ¡Pse! Supongo que tienes razón - dijo Wally recargándose en un poste.

- Por su puesto que tiene razón - dijo Hoagie sonriendo malévolamente - Numbuh 1... ¿sigues teniendo el Simio Arco iris que guardabas debajo de tu cama? - todos voltearon a ver a Nigel con los ojos como platos.

- Yo sabía - gritaba feliz Kuki - ¡sabía que a alguien mas aparte de mi le gustaban, jajaja!

- No yo... - dijo el calvito algo sonrojado - esas son cosas de niñas... además no esta debajo de mi cama, esta debajo de mi almohada - se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que decía - Bueno, bueno, ya saben que vivó de mi público y sería preferible que ¡nadie lo supiera!

- Ya 1 - lo calmó numbuh 5 - por eso, sigues siendo nuestro líder, amigo.

- Si, aunque te gusten esos Simios - se burlo Wally - de seguro Lizzie te lo contagió.

- ¡Hola, chicos! - una voz los llamó - ¿hablaban de mi? De seguro mi Nige les decía maravillas de nuestras citas...

Todos voltearon a la calle y vieron que el autobús llegó. Con Lizzie saludando desde una de las ventanas. Nigel suspiró, el día había comenzado.

------------------------------

- ... Entonces, chicos, es así como nacen los bebes - explicó la profesora - ¿entendieron?

- Si, profesora - contestaron todos.

- Maldita clase de Biología, a mi no me interesan los bebes... - murmuró Wally enfadado.

- Pero si los bebes son taaan tiernos, 4, jajaja - le contestó Kuki, que se sentaba a su lado derecho.

- Son igual de feos como los Simios Arco iris - protestó el güero, apoyado en una mano. Kuki frunció el ceño.

- Mas te vale retractarte - dijo la muchacha que estaba sentada adelante de Kuki Sanban.

- Tú no opines nada, que tu defiendes todas las cosas de niñas tontas - gruñó el australiano - o si no...

- ¿Así? - le cortó la pelirroja - ¿Qué harás? - Kiki le toco el brazo en forma de señal.

- ¡Francine! - le llamó la profesora algo molesta - ¿Nos harías el favor de leer el capitulo 23 del libro?

- Si, profesora... - contestó numbuh 86, que al igual que el sector V, fue escogida para permanecer en los Chicos del Barrio - ... Los cambios de las niñas y los niños son muy evidentes, en las niñas...

- O si no, la maestra te hará leer el capitulo 23 - murmuró Wallabee victorioso, tratando de encontrar el párrafo en donde iban.

- Aquí, Wally - le dijo Kuki, señalando el párrafo dándole una enorme sonrisa. Al hacer esto la mano de esta rozo la de él y al instante las tonalidades rojas de la mañana regresaron a su cara - ¿Mmm? ¿estas enfermo? Te ves algo rojo...

- No, no es nada - le dijo ocultándose de nuevo en su capucha - a de ser algo que comí, de seguro fue el guacamole de la mañana... "o tal vez una galleta" - pensó.

------------------------------

La mano de Lizzie se alzó en el aire haciendo que la maestra jorobaza fijara sus ojos en ella.

- ¿Entonces solo tenemos que contestar las preguntas? - preguntó la muchacha.

- Así es, cuando terminen solo traigan el libro a mi escritorio y se los entregare mañana contestados.

Nigel y por supuesto Lizzie, se encontraban en clase de historia. La chica, normalmente, usaba un vestido amarillo y usaba su pelo en dos trenzas, como siembre lo ha llevado. Se sentaba detrás de su querido novio por si alguna mujer se le ocurría acercarse, ella defendería lo que es suyo.

- Oye, Nige... - suspiró Lizzie. Numbuh 1 también lo hizo.

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo tratando de no hartarse y sin voltear a atrás para verla.

- Solo quería preguntar qué ibas a hacer hoy, Nige - dijo Lizzie - tal vez podríamos salir a algún lado, tú y yo solitos...

- Lo siento, Lizz, pero - Nige volteó a verla - saldré con los chicos - bajo un poco la voz - nos mandaran informes para una nueva misión, ya vez que últimamente no ha habido ninguna y tenemos que aprovechar...

- Ya veo - dijo un poco triste - prefieres salir a jugar con tus amigos que salir un ratito con tu novia - estaba a punto de llorar.

- No, no, mi chava. Mira mañana ya es sábado, ¿por qué no vamos al cine este fin de semana? - dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

- ¡Oh, Nige! Que romántico eres conmigo - dijo dándole un besito en la frente calva, toda la tristeza se le esfumo tan rápido como vino - El sábado no puedo porque tengo mis clases de tuba pero el domingo si puedo.

- ¡Nigel Uno! - chillo la maestra, la cual parecía que tenía mas del 100 años, todos decían que era maestra de historia porque ella había presenciado todo lo que los libros decían - ¿Ya haz acabado? - Nigel volteó a ver su libro, ni siquiera había contestado la primera pregunta.

- Er... si, casi, casi - contestó un tanto nervioso, todos se pusieron a trabajar. Mientras que numbuh 1 murmuró "¡mujeres!".

------------------------------

- Bien, mis niños - dijo la maestra de Francés - hoy estudiagemos la lección 12, hagan pagejas y gealiacen una convegsacíon.

Se hizo un escándalo en el aula, todos movieron sus mesas y sillas formando así las parejas. Abby y Hoagie formaron una.

- Hoagie, ¡hey, Hoagie - le llamó numbuh 5 enfadada.

- ¿Decías? - le contestó el chico Guilligan, volteándola a ver.

- ¡Si el caso que le haces a la profesora se lo hicieras a la conversación ya hubiéramos terminado! - le dijo enojada escribiendo ella sola el dichoso trabajo.

- Es inevitable - dijo el joven - ¡esta como quiere! Las Francesistas si que son candentes...

- Te recuerdo - dijo volteándolo a ver - que yo también soy francesa - le dijo Abby enojada pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Pues mejor aun - dijo felizmente, Abby se desconcertó - Así acabaremos esta conversación en francés mas rápido.

- No es necesario que lo digas, amigo´ - le dijo numbuh 5 entregándole su cuaderno - ya lo acabe, no me des las gracias.

- Vamos, Abby, no te enojes - le suplicó - no es mi culpa, es culpa de las hormonas.

- Creeme que no molesta que tengas hormonas - le dijo Abby ocultándose debajo se su gorra roja y meseandose sobre su silla - lo que molesta son que esas hormonitas se convirtieron en tus mejores amigas.

- Oye, se que te molesta que no sigamos siendo esos niños de primaria, pero las cosas cambian, y no por eso dejaremos de ser lo que somos - le dijo mientras le echaba un vistazo a la conversación -... esto esta muy bien, incluso hay palabras que la buenísima de la profesora no nos ha enseñado, tú no deberías de tomar esta clase, deberías de enseñar.

- ¿Para qué? - dijo con impaciencia - ¿para que le quite el trabajo a tu adoradísima profesora, viejo?

- Mmm... buen punto.

- ¿Quiénes quiegen pasag paga que nos lean su convegsación? - preguntó la profesora desde su escritorio. Hoagie fue el primero en levantar la mano. Abby hizo lo mismo - ¿si, queguida? ¿gustan pasag?

- Solo quegía perdigle pegmiso paga ir al baño - dijo tratándola de imitar, aunque la profesora no lo notó.

- Oui, oui, queguida - contestó - ve.

------------------------------

- Muy bien, chicos - dijo numbuh 1 - hoy después de clases, nos reuniremos en la casa del árbol. La base lunar nos mandara las instrucciones para la nuestra siguiente misión.

Por fin era uno de los recesos, los Chicos del Barrio, sentados en una de las mesas redondas del patio, ellos compartían el

almuerzo. Abby aun seguía enfadada con Hoagie. Wally no ponía mirar a Kuki a los ojos. Y Nigel, se arrepentía por no hacerle caso a Lizzie.

- Bien yo traje Hot Dogs - dijo Hoagie, contando lo que había traído - Bien, son 3 para cada quien.

- Creo que eso es mucho - le dijo Nigel algo sorprendido - ¿Qué mas trajeron? - preguntó a los demás.

- Yo traje Rollos de Sushi - alegremente, Kuki puso sobre la mesa una gran caja con Sushi de todos los tipos.

- Eso también es mucho - apuntó Hoagie - creo que tendremos que ponernos a dieta.

- Si, ¿no querrás regresar a tus días de infancia, verdad, Hoagie? - se burló Wally, al recordar de que volumen era su amigo.

- Jajaja, muy gracioso, güero... ¿Qué trajiste tú? - preguntó numbuh 2 - de seguro me tienes envidia por lo guapo que soy ahora...

- A mi no me interesa andar con mujeres o ser guapo - le reto el australiano - ¿o quieres que te de tus pataditas en el trasero?

- Basta - les paró Abby - cálmense - Traje escargots - al ver las caras de asco de sus compañeros sonrío - ¡es broma, traje Pizza.

- ¡Agh! Esta bien, esta bien - dijo con enfado - ... yo traje el postre, brownies de chocolate...

- ¡Oh! Wally son mis favoritos - gritó numbuh 3 - jajaja.

- Lo que sea - disimuló Wallabee, él sabía que eran sus favoritos.

- Pues yo, mis chicos, traje las bebidas - dijo su líder - no quiero que se les atore la comida así que traje Limonada fría, fría. Gracias, no me aplaudan.

- Bien hecho - dijo Abby.

- Si, gracias, 1 - dijo Kuki bebiendo un poco - la limonada es taaan rica.

------------------------------

A las dos de la tarde una campana anuncia la hora de salir de la escuela.

Los Chicos del Barrio fueron directito a la Casa del árbol. Les encantaba ir, no solo por las misiones que ahora les enviaban, sino por todo lo que pasaron desde que se conocieron y formaron parte de los Chicos del Barrio. Inclusive, sus habitaciones estaban intactas. Lo malo, era que al convertirse adolescentes, ya no les da tanta liberta andarse reunido en los mismos lugares de su infancia, pues podían levantar sospechas y eso era lo último que querían, pues unos buenos espías debían de pasar desapercibidos.

Al entrar, todos se sentaron en el sillón circular que se encontraba en lo que pudiera llamarse sala. Una gran pantalla estaba enfrente de ellos.

Nigel Uno apretó un botón el cual, prendió la pantalla y se dejo ver numbuh 86.

- ¿Cómo rayos le hiciste para llegar tan rápido a la Base Lunar? - preguntó Wally sorprendido - Acabamos de salir de la escuela.

- Eso, numbuh 4, es información confidencial - le dijo la muchacha - y si no te callas no podré mandarles la información, pequeño Beatles.

- ¡Yo no soy pequeño! - le gritó.

- ¡O sea, hello, esto es una misión! - les dijo Nigel.

- Nunca cambiarán - murmuró Abby.

- ¿Eso es bueno, no? - le susurró Kuki, Abby le sonrió.

- Numbuh 1, les estoy mandando la información por computadora, prende la impresora - Nigel se levanto y prendió una pequeña impresora. Pero al parecer no funcionaba. - ¡Hombres! ¡Nunca pueden hacer nada bien! - se despidió numbuh 86 y desapareció de la pantalla.

- Pero que chica tan enojona - dijo Hoagie - Enojona pero linda.

La impresora funcionó por fin, sacando hojas llenas de información de su siguiente misión. Ahora todo estaba listo para realizar la estrategia.

No sin antes descansar un poco, la vida de un adolescente puede ser tan estresante...

------------------------------

**Ok, ok… aun no se ve cuales serán las próximas misiones, pero todo a su tiempo, era necesario meterse en las nuevas vidas de los chicos.**

**En el próximo capitulo sabremos que cosas les esperan a nuestros queridos protagonistas.**

**Ya saben, cualquier cosa, solo háganmela saber.**

**Blue Kawaii.**


End file.
